lovely mistletoe
by Natasja H
Summary: The first christmas celebrated in 12th Grimauldplace. TonksRemus


"Dora what are you doing?" I turned around when I heared his voice. Of course he needed to know what I was doing. Nobody asked that whole morning and he came in the kitchen and asked it right away.

"Decorating. It's Christmas Remus. It is so dark in this house so a Christmas tree and some decoration hopefully will cheer this place up a bit." I smiled when I saw his face. Then I turned my back to him and picked up my wand to finish the tree.

"Just let her do whatever she want's Moony. She hasn't dropped anything out of her hands today." I turned around once again now looking at Sirius and sticking out my tongue. He was mean. I can do things without being clumsy. Of course he did not know that. The biggest reason of my clumsiness was Remus Lupin. I loved him so much every time when he was around I was a lot more clumsy then normal.

I do know that he loves me too. He flirts with me and I with him. Only we do it without anything happening after. I love him and he loves me only that is the only thing that ever will be between us. He thinks he is too old, too poor and too dangerous for me. He is a werewolf you see and he is about 12 years older then me. But I don't care and I've told him that so many times already.

I stepped back and looked at the tree that now was finished. I was proud it was a beautiful tree. In my own home there was a small tree totally in the muggle style. But this one was more a tree for in a magical home. Complete with a living elf. It was kind of hard to find one.

I looked around the kitchen. Remus stood right under the mistletoe. I looked at him and stepped closer. He was talking with Sirius about my decorations. Sirius caught my look and he nodded. He knew what I was planning to do. He would not say a word to Remus about the mistletoe. I loved him so much for it.

"You know Remus you are standing right underneath some mistletoe I just put up and so am I." I smiled when Sirius took over from me.

"You know what that means don't you Moony? You have to kiss her." He laughed when he saw Remus' face and so did I. There was nothing in the world that I wanted more then a kiss from him but by the looks of it the kiss would not come. "Come on Moony I know you love her just give her a kiss. It is what she want's as well."

Both me and Remus looked away. We both started to become a bit red. Great now everybody in the kitchen meaning half of the order, the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry knew.

"Couldn't you just shout it out over the rooftops Padfoot? That way everybody would know." He sounded a bit irritated and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving me alone between everybody else in the kitchen. Between everybody who now all knew that I had a crush on Remus. That would not be that bad if he had kissed me.

Later that day when I was in the room that was mine if I wanted to stay at Grimaulds I heared a knock on the door. I was changing my cloths they were socking wet after I got back inside again. I had been outside with the kids the whole day and it snowed and of course I tripped and fell in the wet snow a few times when I tried to avoid a few snowballs coming from the twins.

"Come in." I didn't care that I was half naked. I still had my underwear on and the only ones who ever came to my room were Sirius, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. I heared the door crack when it opened and I turned around. There in the door opening was Remus Lupin. Him I did not expect.

It was kind of obvious that he did not know what to do or say for a moment. I seemed to have forgotten about the whole dressing thing myself as well. I just stood there with a clean and dry sweater in my hand just in my underwear staring at the one I loved so much.

"Dora," that was the only thing he was able to say I believe. He moved in closer after saying my name and then he softly touched my face with his hand. Not long after that his lips touched mine. I was more then happy to answer his kiss. I softly moaned when I felt his tongue pressing against my teeth and I opened my mouth welcoming his tongue with mine. His arms pulled me even closer to his body and with that he kind of warmed me up. His body was so warm while mine was still a bit freezing.

We stood there for I don't know how long. Me pressed against his body both of us surrendering to the kisses we both wanted to have.

"That was the kiss I still owed you from this morning." When we finally let go he smiled and pressed another kiss on my forehead.

"Remus? I believe they missed us for dinner." I smiled when I saw how dark it was outside. We had been here so long at least an hour or two. When we started kissing there was still a sun shining through my window. This Christmas was the best I had for a while now. I was in love with this man who still held me close to his body and in love with this wonderful Christmas with it's mistletoe. Without it this Christmas was not as good as it was now.


End file.
